Tell Him
by Miku S. Shirota
Summary: Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes... reach out to him... and whisper... tender word that soft and sweet, hold him closed to feel his heart beat, love will be a gift to give yourself... (Tell Him: Celine Dion ft Barbara Streisand)


Based on Shingeki no Kyojin

Genre: Romanceh dah... gua bingung mo buat cerita apa lagi selain cerita romantis!

Rating : Teenagers boleh lahh... buat yang pernah jatuh cinta

Chara: Petra Ral, Hanji Zoe, yang cuman selewat Levi heichou, yang cuman di-omongin- Gunther, Erd, yang nyempil dikit di Epilogue Erwin Smith b

1.281 kata (kalo ga pake epilog) 1.527 kata (kalo pake epilog), kira-kira yahhh, pake itungan betmen.

~alright! Disclaimer and warning: tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalem cerita ini bukan punya gueh, mereka original buatan Isayama Hajime-sensei yahhh... gue cuman ngarang cerita yang bukan official.a jadi jangan dimasukin ati. Ada kemungkinan kalo fic ini mengandung cerita romantis, no comedy, dan aturan bahasa yang keluar dari batas-batas Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar, just for fun OK! Luph yu oll...!~

* * *

Sekarang menjelang sore, langit sudah berwarna oranye, seoranye rambut satu-satunya perempuan di pasukan khusus Levi heichou. Matanya juga oranye, menatap langit lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tidak menggambarkan apa yang orang-orang ramalkan ketika langit senja berwarna oranye. Hanya ada hela nafas yang sangat panjang dan berulang-ulang. Mungkin saja ia sangat lelah hari ini, kalian bisa membayangkan kalau kalian di-porsir untuk latihan seharian penuh. Setelahnya kau harus menjaga seorang yang dapat berubah menjadi titan demi penelitian. Setelahnya kau harus ikut rapat. Besoknya kau harus bersiap-siap, berkemas untuk misi ke luar dinding. Lusanya kalian harus berada di luar dinding, tentunya kalian tidak akan bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian pergi keluar dinding. Bersyukurlah kalau kalian kembali walau dengan sebelah tangan, atau sebelah kaki. Karena kalian tidak kembali tanpa raga, atau dengan raga yang nantinya diupacarakan langsung oleh komandan Erwin Smith dan dibakar dengan iringan lagu 'sayap kebebasan'. Entahlah, mana yang akan kalian pilih tentang keadaan perempuan muda berambut oranye sore ini, toh nampaknya si perempuan yang pendirian- dan namanya- sama seperti batu ini nampaknya akan terus memandang langit sore kali ini.

"Yo Petra! Kenapa kau masih di sini? Ayo kita ke ruang makan!" sapa seorang wanita berkacamata tebal. Dengan kucir kuda yang tidak begitu rapi, mencerminkan sikapnya yang santai.

"Hanji-san! Maaf, aku masih di sini karena yang lain belum datang" ujarnya kaget, sepertinya ia terkaget karena suara si wanita berkucir kuda ini sangat keras sehingga ia terbangun dari lamunannya.

"begitu ya? Harusnya prajurit tidak boleh terlambat!" keluh Hanji,

"ha...ha...ha... begitulah, kapten Levi menyuruh kami untuk beristirahat dulu, lagipula ia pergi dengan Gunther dan Erd, aku juga tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi"

"apa mereka dipanggil oleh Erwin ya? Lusa kan' kita pergi keluar dinding, pasti mereka dipanggil untuk itu"

"mungkin juga ya..." ujar Petra sambil tersenyum.

Petra kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit sore. Ada perasaan sedih meliputinya kini. Dadanya serasa sesak, seolah-olah sudah terisi penuh dengan sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa lihat karena itu ada di dalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar matanya-pun berkaca-kaca,

"kau menangis?" ujar Hanji yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya, "kenapa kau menangis? Apa karena kau tidak diajak Levi ya?" tanya Hanji jahil. Petra mendadak terperangah kaget, otomatis ia memandangi Hanji,

"ti...tidak... buat apa aku menangis hanya karena aku ditinggal kapten?"

"ha...ha...ha... aku hanya bercanda kok!" tawa Hanji lebar, "kenapa? Kau nampaknya menyesali sesuatu?"

"tidak, tidak ada yang aku sesali, hanya saja..."

"hanya saja apa?" pancing Hanji, sepasang mata coklat itu memandangi mata oranye yang sendu, "oh ayolah... kita sama-sama wanita bukan? Ceritakan saja apa masalahmu, daripada kau harus bercerita dengan kapten-mu itu, dia pasti tidak mau mendengarnya!"

Wajah Petra tertunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Hanji. Namun semua keberanian ia kumpulkan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasa kini. Baginya ini lebih berat daripada harus membunuh lima puluh titan sekaligus.

"a... aku bingung..." ujarnya terbata-bata. Hanji yang berada di sebelahnya merasa heran hingga alisnya terangkat sebelah, di dalam hatinya Hanji bertanya, 'bagaimana bisa perempuan yang pendiriannya sekeras batu ini bisa bingung?'

"aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada kapten Levi" lanjut Petra sambil memegang dadanya. Ia merasa sangat sesak waktu itu

"ah... kenapa aku lupa ya? Kau kan sangat menyukai Levi!" ujar Hanji sambil 'membetulkan' kembali posisi alisnya yang asimetris tadi.

"aku khawatir kalau perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan"

"kenapa kau sampai berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Hanji penasaran,

"aku takut, tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk mengatakannya!" ujar Petra terisak, "lagipula, kapten orangnya sangat serius bukan? aku yakin dia tidak akan mau tahu tentang perasaanku kepadanya, aku takut dia menganggapku lemah karena itu"

Kemudian Hanji tersenyum tenang sambil merangkul Petra

"tidak ada orang yang lemah karena cinta Petra!" ujar Hanji menyemangati, "kalau aku jadi kamu, aku akan menunjukkan betapa aku mencintai orang itu baik dengan perbuatan maupun dengan perasaanku"

"itu mungkin butuh banyak waktu, aku takut tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuk itu"

"maksudmu?" tanya Hanji kerheranan,

"bagaimana kalau di misi kali ini salah satu dari kami mati dimakan titan?"

Sesaat Hanji terdiam, ada benarnya juga kalau begini situasinya.

Hanji seolah ingin menyalahkan keadaan, mengapa dirinya dan Petra dan Levi dan yang lainnya yang harus menjadi prajurit. Kalau saja Petra sama dengan tunangan Erd, dan Levi tidak se-dingin ini pastinya masalah ini akan selesai dengan mudah. Cinta mungkin tidak menjadi masalah bagi sebagian orang. Tapi mereka adalah prajurit, cinta mereka hanya untuk negara dan legiun mereka. Masalah cinta seperti yang dirasa Petra bagi mereka adalah urusan nomor sekian, bukanlah prioritas utama. Mendadak Hanji menengadahkan kepalanya seperti mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang,

"begini saja, apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Hanji sambil mengarahkan tubuh Petra ke arahnya dan memegang kuat pundak Petra. Petra tidak menjawab,ia hanya mengangguk,

"kalau begitu biarkan dia tahu kalau kau mencintainya!" ujar Hanji serius, "kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kesempatan itu begitu saja! Kalau kau benar-benar cinta padanya, kau pasti rela menerjang 100 titan bukan?"

"tapi bagaimana caranya?" ujar Petra kebingungan,

"tentu kalau kau mengatakan bahwa matahari dan bulan terbit dari matanya dia akan menendangmu" ujar Hanji sambil mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda ia berpikir sangat keras. Menurutnya, pasti susah setengah mati kalau mengukapkan perasaan kepada orang semacam Levi. Kalau mengukapkannya langsung, ia pasti tidak suka, kalau dengan perbuatan pasti dia kurang peka, benar-benar posisi _checkmate_!

"pasti banyak cara untuk menunjukkan perasaanmu itu"

Petra kembali tertunduk, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"aku masih takut ini terkahir kalinya aku bertemu dengan kapten"

"kalau begitu sekarang-lah saatnya untuk tunjukkan perasaanmu kepadanya! Mungkin kau tidak dapat mengatakannya langsung, tapi kau bisa mengukapkannya dengan perbuatanmu"

"tapi... Hanji..." Petra mengangkat wajahnya,

"sudahlah! _Love will be the gift to give your self!_" ujar Hanji bersemangat, " kalau kau menunjukkan perasaanmu itu dengan tindakan, setidaknya Levi akan mengingatmu kalau kau mati nanti ya kan?"

Kini Petra sedikit tersenyum, meski tidak lebar, namun ia kini mengangguk setuju atas saran Hanji,

"jangan salah paham lho, maksudku di sini tentunya tindakan yang disukai Levi"

"seperti tetap bertarung dengan para titan dan tidak menunjukkan rasa takutku?" tanya Petra sambil menyeka airmatanya,

"kau benar! Tapi menurutku itu saja tidak cukup, perlu tindakkan lain juga"

"tapi kapten pasti tidak akan suka kalau aku mengatakan langsung kalau aku mencintainya!"

"hmm... bagaimana kalau dengan surat?" saran Hanji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "kau hanya perlu menulis sebuah surat, tapi jangan berikan kepada Levi!"

"lalu, surat itu akan ku tujukan kepada siapa?" tanya Petra tidak mengerti, lagi-lagi Hanji berpikir keras,

"bagaimana kalau buat surat untuk orang yang paling kau percaya di dunia ini, ceritakan semua tentang Levi dengan kata-kata yang indah, hingga orang itu yakin kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Levi, siapa tahu hatinya akan luluh begitu mendengar suratmu itu dari mulut orang lain!"

Saran Hanji, kemudian suasana menjadi hening sesaat, tanpa mereka sadar, langit kini mulai gelap pertanda sudah hampir malam.

"tapi ingat, dalam surat itu kau tidak boleh berbohong tentang Levi! Biarkan perasaanmu yang membantumu menulis surat itu ya!"

Sepasang mata oranye itu menatap wajah wanita berkacamata yang tidak pernah putus asa ini dengan tatapan bahagia. Perasaannya kini jauh lebih baik, hingga ia tidak merasakan sesak lagi. Kini ia bisa tersenyum kembali, seolah ia sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Dan juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Ia-pun bertekad akan langsung menulis surat itu ketika pertemuan nanti berakhir. Dan ia tahu, kepada siapa ia harus menyerahkan surat itu,

"aku akan menulisnya!" ujarnya optimis. Kedua wanita itu sedang sama-sama tersenyum sekarang, mereka nampak sangat tidak peduli tentang misi besar menanti mereka. Biarlah, biarkan mereka sejenak melupakan misi besar yang selalu hadir menghantui hidup para anggota regu pengintai.

Namun secepat kilat tawa mereka terhenti oleh bayangan 3 orang pria dengan kuda mereka. Mata oranye itu tidak peduli orang yang ada di kanan dan kiri. Mata oranye itu hanya fokus pada pria yang ada di tengahnya. Seiring dengan mendekatnya para pria berkuda itu, Petra membulatkan tekadnya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mengungkapkan perasaannya,

'kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?'

* * *

Epilouge

"tumben, kau harusnya ada di meja kerjamu dan urusi saja formasimu itu" ujar seorang wanita ketus,

"kau tidak memikirkan perasaan komandan ya? Aku sudah penat tahu"

"jadi itu sebabnya kau kemari? Bagus lah! Aku juga akan memberitahukanmu satu hal, ini tentang hasil penelitianku kemarin, kau pasti ingin mendengarkannya"

"katakan saja, aku hanya punya waktu istirahat selama 15 menit!"

"sudah lah Erwin! Besok kan' kita keluar dinding, santai saja dulu sebelum kau mati saat kita menangkap titan nanti!"

"kau mengincar posisiku ya Hanji?"

" ha...ha...ha... aku hanya bercanda! Kenapa kau jadi serius? Tapi sebelum itu aku harus bertemu dengan Petra dulu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya"

"oh... barusan aku bertemu dengannya, ia meminta izin pulang sebentar, aku mengizinkanya jadi mungkin sekarang dia ada di rumahnya"

"eh... kau licik sekali! Bukannya sehari sebelum misi kita tidak boleh pulang ya? Komandan macam apa kau hah? Kau melanggar peraturanmu sendiri!"

"ah... aku hanya merasa tidak enak saja, katanya dia mau izin dengan Levi, tapi karena tidak bisa menemukannya jadinya dia minta izin kepadaku" kemudian, pria bermata biru itu menerawang jauh, "tadi aku lihat ia menyembunyikan surat di saku bajunya, kupikir tidak apalah kalau ia hanya ingin menyerahkan surat itu kepada keluarganya, tidak ada jaminan juga kan kita akan selamat nanti"

Wanita berkacamata itu terperanjat kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum,

"begitu ya? Baiklah! Akan ku simpan 'sesuatu' ini" ujar si wanita berkacamata sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya tepat di depan dadanya,

"apa 'sesuatu' itu?" pria bermata biru itu nampaknya penasaran, hingga ia terus memperhatikan si kacamata. Namun wanita berkacamata itu kemudian tersenyum jahil,

"ini rahasia wanita lho!"

* * *

akhirnya fanfic kedua akuh nelor juga...

ceritanya agag turun yahh... yang sekarang ga komedi kek yang pertama, nanti di uplod yang komedi lagi dah...

ini insipirasi asalnya dari lagu Celine Dion ft Barbara Streisand yang judulnya "Tell Him" suara Celine Dion yang lembut ingetin gue sama Petra, suara Barbara yang agag berat ngingetin gue sama Hanji. Lagu ini sendiri ceritannya tentang seseorang yang minta saran kepada sahabatnya (ato siapanya lah) gimana caranya dia ngungkapin perasaannya sama cowok yang dia suka. Si sahabat sendiri selalu memberikan saran yang ngebangun. en menurut gue isi lagu ini cocok banget ama yang Petra rasain. Sebisa mungkin aku masukin apa yang ada di lagu itu.~

_"Your Love can't be denied, the truth will set you free, You'll have what's meant to be, all in time you'll see_"

_~Tell Him: Celine Dion ft Barbara Streinsand~_


End file.
